beacons_of_darknessfandomcom-20200213-history
Eskia Nikos
Eskia Nikos used to be a celebrity with a questionable and awful moral, leading him to act superior to everyone else, treating the people under him with disdain. He promised he would quit his status if someone is able to beat him, creating a tournament just to humilliate all the participants and break some bones but he was defeated by his younger sister, Pyrrha Nikos, leading him to commit suicide short after. His last words being a threat against her "I will come back and make your life miserable". His weapon of choice used to be "Bloodshed" a knife sized chainsaw. 'Appearance' Eskia had long waist-length dark red hair, his green eyes have a sadistic look making clear he loved to spill blood. He was tall and quite muscular. He has a slim figure making him look like a girl, his voice is also kind of soft. 'Unbeaten Guy' He wore a long black overcoat with golden details on the ledges and the design of a crow on the left side. 'Second Coming' He keeps the same attire of always but with a new black cape and a black tie on his neck covering the decapitation mark. 'Personality' Described as the "darkness of Mistral" Eskia was a very sadistic, rude, egocentric and selfish person. He was a terrible individual, known for his superiority complex, always making clear he is a celebrity so everyone bows beside him, he was truly impatient and often would hurt the people that worked for him, making him a questionable and hated character. In addition to his impressive range of combat abilities, he was a quick thinker, and also good spotting weaknesses. 'Weapons' 'Bloodshed' When Eskia was live used a knife sized chainsaw to cuase huge amounts of damage per hit, even wounding deathly to some of his rivals. It was black with golden teeth, this weapon was made of gold causing him his one defeat. 'Spiritual Blade' After come back from death, he is able to create a dark energy blade on both of his hands but he always keep his right hand behind the back and attack with the left hand. It is made with female Eidolon's energy. It is able to go through any physical obstacle and attack directly the soul meaning that whoever he kills won't go to the Afterlife. It can still be stopped with a extremely high aura control. 'Semblance' 'Afterlife' Eskia's semblance was Afterlife, unlocked after his death, it allowed him to resurrect one time, repairing his body and granting him with immortality. He can still control amputated parts of his body or repair hsi body using more Eidolon energy if a part is missing but there is a limit where his body won't be able to continue and leaving the soul without a body and without the chance to go to the Afterlife. He is also able to create spiritual blades. Insensibility towards pain as a passive effect. 'Weaknesses' If a 70% of his body is destroyed will cause it to collapse leaving the soul without a body. His attacks can be stopped with an extremely high control of aura.